Beauty and the Beast: A Final Fantasy VIII Story
by Rinny Leonheart
Summary: AU SQUINOA. A cold and selfish prince cursed by an evil sorceress, a kind and generous peasant woman who dreams of a higher purpose. A magical tale of friendship, family loyalty and love. But not everything is what it seems, as twists and turns appear at every angle. Rated M for content.
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty and the Beast: a Final Fantasy VIII story**

**Rinny Leonheart**

**Summary: AU SQUINOA.** A cold and selfish prince cursed by an evil sorceress, a kind and generous peasant woman who dreams of a higher purpose. A magical tale of friendship, family loyalty and love. But not everything is what it seems, as twists and turns appear at every angle.

**Author's Note: Welcome to my newest story! Sort of a cross between the original story and the Disney version with another adaptation mixed in- for those of you who may be a bit confused about Rinoa's parentage, it is explained later on in the story!**

**To my good friend BlackivarOmega; without your encouragement I wouldn't have managed to write it at all. Seeing as this is your favourite tale, it seemed only fitting to give you a mention and dedicate the whole story to you. You also helped me a lot with Beta reading parts, giving me your constructive criticism whilst I was writing it out and even spending some of your time helping me write some of the more fearsome scenes. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. This is for you honey! **

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**Copyright Disclaimer**: **Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favour of fair use.**

**In short; I don't own FFVIII and I never will. I only possess a copy of the game, the authorized walkthrough guide and some official related game paraphernalia. I use Squaresoft's (Square Enix) idea for a personal formation of my own creativity. The same can be said for any branded items and song lyric one liners that may crop up in my stories. Thank you very much, now I can breathe easy! XD**

**Fantasy, action, romance and peril.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Once upon a time, in the country of Galbadia there was a widower merchant named Cid Kramer who lived in a mansion in Deling City with his three daughters, Rinoa, Gloria and Cassandra. They were all very beautiful girls, but only the youngest; seventeen-year-old Rinoa, was lovely and pure of heart; her sisters, in contrast, were wicked and selfish. Cid was a kind and prosperous man, who strived to give his three angels whatever their hearts desired. Since the death of his beloved wife Edea many years earlier, Cid did his best to raise his daughters in the manner which she had desired.

To his great misfortune, one day Cid lost his wealth in a tempest while it was en route from with the neighbouring continent to the south, called Centra. He had spent every last Gil he had buying exotic and expensive items from the continent for him to sell in Deling, providing for his family for the indefinite future. As a consequence of this, he could no longer afford the upkeep costs of the mansion. Within three months of the loss of his wares, he and his dear daughters were forced to leave Deling to live in a small farmhouse in the town of Winhill and work for their living.

Spoiled daughters Gloria and Cassandra despised having to do such hard work, after being raised with servants who did their bidding. They always had Rinoa do all of their jobs while they laid back in the warm sun of spring and summer or curled up in front of the fire during the harsh winter months as she cleaned, cooked, harvested the fruits and vegetables, looked after the animals and ran odd jobs for their neighbours. If Rinoa ever minded doing her sisters' share of work, then she kept it to herself. She only wanted to make things easier for her father, who deep down, she loved more than anything else in the world.

After five years of toiling on the farm, just as the spring began forming from a harsh winter, Cid received news that one of the trade ships he had sent off had finally arrived back in the shipping port of Fisherman's Horizon, having escaped the destruction of its compatriots.

"What joyous news! Now we can leave this wretched farm and get our home back!" Gloria cheered, taking the hands of her sisters and dancing with them in the fashion of Ring a Roses.

"We can finally live like we used to instead of living like paupers!" Cassandra cried with delight as she spun around with her sisters.

Unlike her sisters, Rinoa hadn't enjoyed being waited on all the time, preferring to lose herself in stories, dreaming of one day having her own adventure. While Gloria and Cassandra endeavoured to marry rich and handsome men and living a life filled with luxury, Rinoa envisioned travelling the world, visiting the places she had only heard of in books, experiencing things she could never dream possible. She yearned for adventure and excitement, to never be tied down in one place. But she was more than happy to stay on the farm and work for her living if that dream did not come to pass.

The very next day Cid packed a bag to set off for Fishermans' Horizon in hopes that his ship contained anything of value. He summoned his daughters to the front door before he left. Rinoa had been cleaning the fireplace while he was packing and appeared beside her immaculately dressed sisters covered in soot and dust. Cassandra and Gloria had slept in yet again, leaving the household chores to their younger sister as usual.

"Girls, as discussed yesterday, one of the ships has finally arrived at Fishermans' Horizon." He reminded them. "This could be the start of us rebuilding our lives and I know we haven't always had it easy since we moved here to Winhill. I am very proud of you all, for doing your best."

They all gave him a smile, looking up at him expectantly.

"To make up for these last few years of hard work and suffering," he continued. "I would like to bring each of you back a gift. It can be anything you want and I will do my best to bring it back for you upon my return."

Gloria asked for jewels, Cassandra wanted a lavish new frock, each of them thinking that his wealth had returned. He turned to his youngest who stood before him, brushing the dust from the bottom of her skirt.

"Rinoa my dear is there something I can bring back for you?" he enquired. She shook her head, shaking her skirt clear of the dust and dirt she had gotten covered in from her chores.

"There is no material possession you can buy for me that I desire father. But should you happen to find me a rose to wear in my hair; that would be all I ask of you to bring for me. We don't have them growing in our part of the country but if you come across one by chance then that is what I would treasure the most. Besides your safe return home there is nothing that I want." She said softly.

Inside, Cid beamed with pride at his youngest child. She was so unmaterialistic in comparison to his other two daughters. Not that he minded Gloria and Cassandra asking for valuable items, they were within their rights to do so, but sometimes he wished they would follow in her example.

Her sisters rolled their eyes at her; their fortune was back at long last, and all she asked for was a stupid flower? Sometimes they wondered if she truly was their sister. Gloria was blessed with a crown of soft golden brown curls and striking blue eyes. Cassandra too, had eyes the colour of forget me nots and hair as brown and shiny as lacquered maple wood. But Rinoa was not fair like they were, born with hair as black as the midnight sky and deep brown eyes which a common deer would be jealous of.

The elder sisters resembled their father more so than their dearly departed mother, whom Rinoa looked like with the exception of her brown eyes. It had always been regarded with confusion, seeing as their parents had blue eyes and not brown ones. Edea had always said that her mother had chocolate coloured eyes, so it must have skipped a generation.

"If a flower is all you want then I shall get one for you." Cid said with a smile. "Expect me back within a fortnight, please take care of yourselves." He kissed each of his children and bid them farewell as he set off. Rinoa stood at the door, watching his figure get smaller and smaller on the horizon whilst her sisters went back into the house and began planning how to spend the fortune after years of scraping by.

"Oh I hope he brings me back a huge, diamond necklace, or, or even a gold broach encrusted with rubies and sapphires!" Gloria exclaimed excitedly, sprawling out on their worn out loveseat. Cassandra stood in front of the mirror, raking a brush through her soft hair.

"I know he'll buy me the most expensive and gorgeous dress." She drawled, fluffing up her hair and admiring her reflection. "With frills and petticoats and even a matching pair of shoes."

Rinoa entered their tiny home and stared at her sisters with disdain.

"Why are money and possessions so important to you? Isn't the fact that we're still together as a family enough for you anymore?"

"Oh Rinoa, you are so simple." Cassandra said with a chuckle. "You will never understand so why bother asking?"

"Maybe I am simple when it comes to things I desire. But fancy dresses, big houses, jewels and servants to pick up after me all the time… they don't mean as much to me as they do to you."

Gloria snorted. "You'll think differently when you find a rich, handsome man who will shower you with those things and more. If you don't change your tune, you'll never get married."

"Well maybe I don't want those things as much as you two." Rinoa huffed. "Have you ever considered the fact that I would be happy to stay here with father and run the farm, instead of moving back to the city and marrying someone for their money?"

They laughed at her mockingly, causing her cheeks to flush a deep red.

"Cassie isn't it hilarious! Our baby sister would rather be a spinster than a lady of leisure. Oho, you are so silly!" Gloria cackled.

"Oh my goodness, I can't stop laughing!" Cassandra chortled back, clutching her sides.

Rinoa busied herself with sweeping the floors, trying not to hear their criticism. So what if she didn't dream the same way they did? It still didn't mean they could make fun of her like that.

No matter how hard she tried to ignore them, her sisters' harsh words cut into her like a knife. Just because she didn't think their way was the only means to live life, it didn't mean she could not dream of having a higher purpose. She prayed to Hyne each night that her father would return safely, with or without the rose.

* * *

"What do you mean that my ship has been seized?" Cid demanded in outrage. He had travelled for three days on foot, to reach the town of Timber and spend a hellish four days on a steam engine boat which would dock at the tiny, concealed port in the middle of the world's ocean. He was exhausted

The dock master looked over his notebook. "Mr Kramer, according to the records, the ownership of your vessel's cargo has been sold as collateral due to your mass debts in Deling City."

"But I've come all this way; I received word that my ship and cargo would be returned to me." He pleaded with the man before him and showed him the letter he'd been sent a few days earlier. The dock master looked it over and sighed.

"Yes sir, but you obviously didn't read it properly. It says here that you would be allowed the ship, but not the goods that resided within. I'm sorry that you didn't get what you had hoped for but my hands are tied."

"This is ridiculous!" he cried out, snatching the letter from the man's hands and walking away.

Cid stomped up the docks towards his ship in a foul mood. He hadn't expected that his debts had reached such a high level- the value of his cargo was surely more than he owed out, wasn't it?

Thinking it over; interest rates had escalated a lot over the recent years, it was possible. He crumpled the letter in his hand and knuckled his forehead in despair as he found his ship.

It had been one of the smaller ones he had sent to Centra, and upon entering the cargo hold, he found it had indeed been emptied of his items and sighed deeply.

In a sense, just getting the ship back was good news but to find that all of his wares were no longer in his possession he was now without means to get his sweet daughters their gifts. He had never broken a promise before and he wasn't about to start now!

He decided to visit Balamb up north and do some jobs as a labourer, so he could be able to get his girls what they asked for. He would then return to Galbadia and sell his ship so he didn't return completely empty handed, save for the gifts. The ship would be worth enough to keep them contented at the farm but not enough to afford anything like their old home in Deling City. They would make do with that, they always managed before.

He started up the engines and set a course for Balamb which was two days' travel north of the port.

But to his dismay a torrential storm hit the calm ocean that very night and blew his ship much further afield through the waters. He lay adrift in the storm for several days, as the waves rushed against the hull, projecting his vessel further and further away from land.

The sun rose on the fifth day and as if the gods had heard his plea, his ship was swept onto the banks of a beach. He stumbled onto the dry land and kissed the ground. He had landed at Balamb in one piece!

He was in desperate need of food and water, having only packed enough rations to last him for his journey. He sought out the trading town but was surprised to find himself surrounded by mountains and hills, stretching on for as far as his eyes could see. Where was he? Where had the seas taken him? Balamb was only a small island, perhaps a few kilometres long, this strange place seemed to be even bigger than Galbadia!

He did not recognise any landmarks and saw no villages nearby. His mouth ached for a drink as he walked the steep plains of this strange continent in search of sustenance. He climbed up higher and higher, looking down for any signs of life. Finding nothing, he felt delirious with malnutrition and dehydration. Almost at the point of collapsing, his weary eyes spotted a large glimmering lake in between two mountain peaks. He could not remember how he got down safely, but he scrambled towards the lake with every ounce of strength he could muster up.

His hands dipped into the cool, refreshing liquid and he cupped up a large amount and swallowed. He instantly began to retch; the lake was nothing but heavily laced salt water! He emptied his stomach back into the crystal water with tears streaming down his face. His mouth craved for fresh water and his weary body was wracked in agony from the lack of nutrients.

He leaned against the banks of the water, thinking about how his time had arrived. He shed a tear thinking about his three daughters at home, how he would never be able to see them again. It trickled down his cheek and it dripped into the lake. The boiling hot sun bore down on him and he lifted his hand to his eyes.

"I must be seeing things…" he muttered. "The delirium must be affecting my senses. I thought… I thought I saw a castle at the top of that ridge…"

He rubbed his eyes to wash out the image and looked back towards the mountains. His eyes widened, he hadn't been imagining it; there was indeed a castle overlooking the lake! He scrambled to his feet and began running towards it. If there was a castle, there would be people, if there were people that meant there would be food!

He ran through the rocks surrounding the Great Salt Lake; dodging the cracks and crevices with leaps and bounds. He approached the edge of a forest and began racing through the trees towards the castle. Inside the forest was a lot cooler than being out in the open but the temperature was still very high. He began sweating even more as he moved, the drops of perspiration rushed down his face and he wiped them quickly before they stung his eyes.

The skies above the forest darkened quite quickly and the rumble of a terrifying thunder storm rolled over the top of his head, the humidity in the air had been very heavy earlier on. The last thing he wanted was to be caught in another thunderstorm!

As he got closer, Cid felt a great sense of unease. The air was thick with a strange and frightening presence; he was filled with apprehension as it surrounded him. As he was a foreigner to these lands he had no idea of what would be considered 'normal', but he knew deep down that if he didn't get into the castle he would surely perish. He heard the trees rustling around him, and occasionally thought he saw a large shadow pass by over his head…

He reached the other side and heard a loud growling sound behind him. He turned around and saw two large glowing red eyes staring at him from high up in the trees, surrounded by and even larger body. Not wanting to stick around to find out what it was, he raced up the long and winding path to the large gates.

He felt large heavy raindrops splash down onto his head as the heavens above opened rather suddenly. The gushing rain flew down, soaking him to the bone. He reached the gates and jumped through a gap between the bars and fled towards the castle doors, trying to shield his head as the booming thunder crashed above him. He pounded on the solid wood doors, which unexpectedly swung open, allowing him entry.

He closed them shut behind him and tentatively walked through the large hall. He saw a gigantic staircase looming high above his head, splitting off in both eastern and western directions. The floor was littered with debris and dust, large statues smashed to pieces greeted his eyes in the dimness of the hall. He stepped carefully over the wreckage, feeling despair as he believed this grand building was abandoned and had been for some time. There was a heavy, musty stench surrounding him as he walked forward towards the staircase.

His drenched clothes dripped water onto the floor with every step he took. He shivered despite the weather outside being warm; the rainfall had been cold, almost like ice as it pelted down on him.

The scent of food reached his senses, to his joy. He followed the heavenly aroma down the eastern corridor below the stairs and found a large banqueting hall. which boasted a huge roaring fire and a long table laden with food. He mouth watered and he looked around for signs of life. It was eerily quiet, almost like the place was deserted.

"Hello?" he called, hearing his voice bouncing off the walls. "Is anyone here?"

He stepped towards the table and looked at the food with incredible longing. He was so very hungry, surely nobody would mind if he had something to eat.

He sat himself into a large and comfy looking chair near the fireside and helped himself to a plate covered with all kinds of culinary delights. Nothing on the plate looked familiar to him, but it smelled so wonderful he had to take a bite. He loaded a fork and placed it into his mouth.

His taste buds began dancing as he devoured the wonderful food. It was like music to his senses, the flavours were extraordinary, he hadn't had food of this calibre for many years and it was a delight to enjoy it once more. He washed it down with a large pitcher of what he realised was a very high quality red wine. Its' cherry, honey and blackcurrant flavours mingled in his mouth, eliminating his thirst instantly. He finished the entire pitcher, savouring the fine taste. It had been a long time since he was able to drink. He leaned into the large chair and sighed with content, his breathing began getting heavy as he closed his eyes, falling into a deep slumber.

As he dreamed, a large shadowy figure crept out of the darkness and strode over towards him with a low growl. It was joined by several other shapes in the light of the fire.

"What shall we do with him sire?" a female voice spoke out from the group. The large form spoke with a grumble.

"Prepare a room for him." He said grudgingly.

* * *

Cid awoke to find himself in a large and luxurious bedroom, laid out on an equally large bed. He saw sunlight shining through a dark pair of velvet curtains, showing him a set of clean clothes upon a table nearby.

Overjoyed by this generous act of hospitality, he dressed himself and left the room in search of his host. He would find and shake the man by his hands and thank him for allowing him to stay here in such finery.

The castle was as empty as it had been the night before, not a trace of a human soul anywhere he looked. Puzzled, he collected his old clothes and headed for the nearest door to make his departure. He had wanted to show his appreciation but if he could not find anyone to offer his gratitude to then he would have to go without doing so.

He walked into a courtyard and searched for the gates in which he had entered through the previous night. He strode through the grounds, smelling the sweet alluring fragrance of the flowers that grew there. Just as he passed by an elegant fountain, he saw a large rose bush adorned with gigantic blue flowers beside the far walls. Elated that he could get Rinoa the flower she desired, in a colour she would certainly appreciate, he reached out and picked the largest bloom from the plant, twisting the stem around and snapping it off.

Just as he finished removing the flower, he heard a dreadful growl and a nasty chill swept through his spine as a large shadow cast over him. He felt the ground vibrate as the owner of the shadow touched the floor.

"What do you think you are doing?" an angry voice snarled behind him. "I allowed you into my home, fed you, let you have a place to stay for the night, and you repay me by stealing my roses?!"

Cid could feel hot breath behind his head and watched the large shadow on the ground taking shape. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a long dark tail swishing near his feet. He swallowed and dared to turn around. He yelled in fright as he was met with the terrifying face of a monstrous beast. The creature before him was covered with purple fur so dark, that it was almost black, with a white mane of fur surrounding his head. He had the snarling features of a lion, with elongated fangs, and five jagged blood red spikes upon his forehead. The monster was roughly eight feet tall, towering over Cid's short frame, with long pointy black wings sprouting from his back.

"To steal from me is an unacceptable way to thank me for my hospitality. Prepare to die!" the beast growled at him, raising a long muscular arm ready to strike the man down with claws as long as knives. Cid cowered and held his hands above his head.

"Please sir! Forgive me! I… I only wanted the rose for my daughter!" Cid begged for his life. "She asked me to return home with a rose. Blue is her favourite colour and I thought that-"

"_Silence!_" the beast roared, shaking him to the core. He turned abruptly on his heels and stroked at the bush with his claws where Cid had removed the flower from, a low rumbling growl emitted from his throat as his mind processed what the man had said.

"Your daughter, you say?" he spoke after a few minutes.

Cid raised his head from the ground and nodded. "Yes, my youngest daughter Rinoa." he replied fearfully.

_Rinoa huh?_

"How old is she?"

"She turned seventeen a few weeks ago sir, but I don't-"

"Is she beautiful?" the beast asked, interrupting the small man. Cid blinked, unsure of why the monster before him wanted to know about his daughter.

"Pardon?"

"Is your daughter beautiful?" the beast repeated, demanding an answer that was not a follow up question.

"Yes… very much so sir."

The beast thought again for a few moments, his long tail swishing around his head. He turned to Cid with his fearsome head.

"I will allow you to live. You may take the rose to her." the beast replied. Cid's eyes filled up with tears.

"Oh thank you for sparing my life sir-" he began to say.

"On one condition!" the beast added. "You may take the rose, if you are prepared to send her to me in return."

"What? You want me to give you my daughter in return for a flower! But sir I can't do that-"

"Then I have no choice but to kill you!" he snarled back. "You have to decide, a rose for your daughter or your life! Choose now!"

"I… I…" Cid stammered in shock. Could he really hand over his youngest daughter to this monster, just because he picked a flower?

"Hurry up, I don't have all day!" the beast boomed at him, dripping saliva from his fanged jaws.

"O-okay!" he cried out, the thought of never seeing his children again was more than he could bear. Perhaps he wouldn't have to send her to this place, maybe he could-

"I shall send you home tomorrow and expect your daughter here before the next full moon. If she is not here by that time, I will come for her myself." He warned. "I shall have a ship wait for her to board across the sea at the port of Timber; it will wait there for five days. Ensure that she is on it before those days are over. You must _not_ tell her about me, or our arrangement; simply say that she is going on a journey."

Cid felt like such a failure. He thought he could avoid sacrificing his youngest daughter but the monster was not going to relent until he had his way. He bowed his head and agreed with the beast.

"You have my word; I shall send her to you."

* * *

**Author's Note II:** Well, well? What do you think?! Good? Bad? Original? Cliché? Let me know! :)

I know I said I wouldn't post up a new story but my brain wouldn't allow me to pass the opportunity by! I am still working on Chapter 19 of **Love at Angels'**, so don't think that I have abandoned it already! It will be completed, I promise!

Next Chapter: Cid comes clean with Rinoa and tells her of the bargain. Will she go through with it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Beauty and the Beast: a Final Fantasy VIII story**

**Rinny Leonheart**

**Summary: AU SQUINOA.** A cold and selfish prince cursed by an evil sorceress, a kind and generous peasant woman who dreams of a higher purpose. A magical tale of friendship, family loyalty and love. But not everything is what it seems, as twists and turns appear at every angle.

**Author's Note: Nice to see I have made a few new fans for myself on here with this story! The design for the Beast is indeed Griever- I found an image on DeviantArt by kasakstrow which was utterly perfect for the intensity of the eyes. Check it out if you can, it is a remarkable picture! The title is simply GRIEVER- though the other images with him in are wonderful; it was the close up of Griever's face which encouraged me to start this story!**

**Copyright Disclaimer**: **See Chapter One for the full disclaimer- it takes up too much space to do it on each chapter and surely having it at the start is good enough?!**

**Fantasy, action, romance and peril.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

The following day Cid was sent home in his ship with his cargo hold fully replenished. The beast had given him plenty of fancy dresses, jewels and provisions to last him and his remaining daughters for the rest of their lives. The bargain was to stay the same; he would hand over Rinoa before the full moon and never see her again.

He prayed to Hyne to forgive him his sins, for trading his daughter to a beast to spare his own life. He was weak and selfish; he should have sacrificed himself to spare her from the torture the creature was likely to bestow upon her. What could such a monster want with a young girl like Rinoa? There was something about the way he'd made his offer; it was like he had done it before. Perhaps he took in stranded merchants and had them give one of their children as a repayment. He shuddered to think of how many helpless girls had been sent to live with the monster. But what happened to them? Did he devour them?

He arrived back in Galbadia and purchased a horse and carriage to hold the gifts the beast had allowed him to take. He sold the ship for a very fair price at the shipping port as he had intended before coming home, and made his way from Timber to Winhill. The two days distance he travelled seemed to go on forever even with the horses to transport him. His heart was heavy in his chest as he looked at the blue flower between his fingers.

"My daughter for a rose…" he whispered in shame as he approached the farm. "I'm trading my daughter… for a rose!" He concealed it inside his cloak before clicking his tongue to make the horse go faster.

She was the first one to greet him as he rode up with the carriage in tow. She flung her arms around his neck and cried out with joy.

"You're back!" she exclaimed as she held him tight. "Oh I am so relieved to see you father, we were all so worried when you hadn't returned on time! We thought the worst; you can't imagine how wonderful it is to see you safe and sound!"

Her sisters fled the house and, instead of their beloved father, threw themselves upon the carriage and its contents. It seemed like Rinoa had been the only one who cared after all.

"Oh father, you got me so many gorgeous dresses!" Cassandra shouted with glee, going through the piles of fabric on the seat. Gloria was equally as delighted with the jewellery box stuffed with gold rings, earrings and necklaces.

"Did you… did you find me my rose father?" Rinoa asked, her brown eyes looking up at him adoringly. He felt the thorns pricking his chest from under the fabric of his cloak. He couldn't lie to her and presented it with a flourish.

Her eyes sparkled at its beauty. "Oh father thank you so much, I love it!" she exclaimed, sliding it into her obsidian locks and running inside to admire it in her hair. Cid watched her retreating figure with a sad smile. She was so happy to have him home, and now he had to send her away…

* * *

Later that evening whilst everyone else sat down to a hearty supper, Rinoa placed her rose into a small vase and sat it on the windowsill as she washed up the crockery. She kept eyeing it up as she cleaned, fascinated at how lovely it was. She ate her own meal by the sink as she tidied up from doing the cooking.

"Father, where did you find this rose?" she asked with a dreamy expression on her face. Cid choked on his food, spluttering fragments across the table. Rinoa rushed to his side and thumped him on the back. Cassandra and Gloria were too busy eating their own food to notice.

"Are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"Yes… yes I'm fine!" he replied with a squeak. "Excuse me please. I… I should go and check how the new horse is settling in." he said, rushing out of the room. Rinoa frowned at his retreating figure.

"What… happened…? I don't understand. Did I… say something wrong?" she bit her lip and followed him swiftly.

Cid stroked the pelt of the magnificent stallion he had purchased a few days earlier. He had lied of course; he hadn't needed to oversee how the new addition to the farm was faring. He just didn't want to discuss the origin of the flower. Because telling her would mean admitting that she had to leave the farm and he didn't want her to go. Not to that… that creature. Despite his promise, he planned to move them back to Deling before the full moon arrived. They would be long gone before the monster showed up.

"Father, what troubles you so much?" her voice carried across the stables, causing him to look up. She began walking over to him. "All I asked is where you got the rose from, it's just so pretty that I wanted to ask where I could find some more. Blue is such an unusual colour for a flower like that…" she trailed off, seeing her father bury his face in his hands.

"Father?"

"I… I can't tell you Rinoa. Please… don't ask me again." he begged her.

"Tell me father!" she demanded. "What's the big secret about the rose?"

He looked at her heart shaped face, into her deep brown eyes which observed him with such sadness and his resolve crumbled into pieces.

"Alright, I'll tell you!" he choked. "I got it on the Estharian continent."

"Really?! You travelled that far?" she asked amazedly. "Tell me how you managed that!"

He sat down on a stack of hay and motioned for her to join him. She obliged and listened to his story with great interest. As he recounted the tale of his adventure she gasped in shock as he told her about his rough boat ride across the Eastern seas and clasped her hand to her mouth when he described the beast he had met up with and what he had demanded in exchange for the rose he had brought back for her.

When he finished talking, she sat there in silence, staring at the barn wall. After a few moments, she managed to find her voice and cleared her throat.

"So… I'm being traded in exchange for the rose I asked you for?" she asked her father slowly. Cid looked at her, aghast.

"Darling, it wasn't like that! Please don't hate me, I did what I had to-" he protested. She put her hand up to halt his dispute.

"It's alright father… I know your reasons. You didn't want to die so you agreed to his demands. I don't hate you for wanting to come home to us."

"But what should I do? I can't hand you over to him!"

"You have to father; you gave him your word. You just told me that he said he would come for me himself if I do not arrive before the full moon. You can't risk enraging him further. He could kill you and still take me with him. It's better if I just go. Like you said, I can see this as an adventure."

"Rinoa my darling, I didn't want to ask this of you… sending you across the sea to stay with some beast!"

"You haven't asked me to; it was either I go willingly or have him find us and kill you. I can't… I don't want you to die for me father."

"If only your mother were here with us; Edea would have never allowed me to sacrifice you for a stupid flower." He said sadly. She placed her hand upon his and he looked up to her.

"Please don't be sad father, I will be fine. I'm sure he will allow me to write to you if I ask it of him. He can't be all that bad if he looked after you and sent you home with all of those things for us. And he… he trusted you to follow through with your promise… I won't let you break your promise to him, even if he is a monster. I will go and pack, there's no sense in wasting any time. I'll be ready to go first thing in the morning."

She stood up and walked from the barn, leaving Cid alone with his thoughts. She was being so brave for him, leaving their home just so he wouldn't suffer the wrath of the beast. She made him proud to have her; she was a selfless girl, always taking it upon herself to look after him and her sisters. She did more for them than she ever asked for herself. He knew he'd miss her something dreadful but he knew she was right; she would be fine. And if she wasn't… then he'd never know. He'd never see her again.

Gloria and Cassandra were less than pleased that their sister was leaving so suddenly. Cid kept quiet about where she would be going, explaining that Rinoa had asked for the chance to travel the world upon his return back from the shipping docks. And since he had regained his fortune, keeping out the part about the beast, they would be free to move back to the city if they desired. His small omission shut up their whingeing and they began planning to pack up themselves.

* * *

The following morning the sun rose with the promise of a bright day ahead for the young girl. Cid badly wanted to take her himself but she assured him that she would find her own way there. As one final gift to her, he presented her with a beautiful young mare for her journey. She was a truly elegant horse, with a sleek and shiny black coat and a contrasting snowy white mane and tail.

"Her name is Midnight but you may call her whatever you wish to, she belongs to you now." He said as Rinoa stroked the horse's muzzle through the bridle.

"I think I'll keep her name, Midnight suits her so well. Thank you father." She said, climbing onto the saddle and placing the reins in her hands. "Take care of yourselves. I'll miss you all so much!" she called as she clicked her tongue and Midnight began galloping off into the distance.

She had packed the small amount of possessions she owned into the saddlebags, including enough food to last her until she crossed the seas. She saw no need to bring anything the beast had sent back with her father, it made more sense to leave everything for them to enjoy.

She travelled the long dusty road, protecting her pale skin from the harsh cold winds under a heavy powder blue cape. She was grateful she had worn trousers and boots for her journey, horseback riding in a dress was best done side saddle and she would much rather have had complete control, and speed if necessary. The journey to Timber took less time than her father's had done. Rinoa knew where the best shortcuts were, cutting through forests and Obel Lake and managed to arrive in Timber before the sun started setting in the west.

As she arrived at the docks to the south of the town, she looked out for an Estharian ship. Her father had said the beast would have one waiting to take her, but where was it? Not seeing any clear signs, she decided to stop for the night at the merchant inn. She paid for Midnight to stay in the adjoining stables and booked herself into a room. She planned to start a fresh search in the morning. She had been riding all day and felt sore from the experience.

The bed she was given was the most uncomfortable place she had ever slept on in her life! The frame was rickety and creaked with every move she made, the mattress was full of lumps and the pillow she rested her head on was so flat she had to fold it over for some depth. It was the worst night's sleep she had experienced in a long time!

Morning broke once again, and Rinoa got herself up and left the inn to collect Midnight from the stables. She didn't want to waste any more time dallying about, she couldn't risk the beast thinking her father's oath had been false and have him come looking.

"Are you looking for something Miss? Anything I can help you with?" a young man with spiky blonde hair asked, approaching her as Midnight cantered along the roadside. Rinoa had been swivelling her head side to side up the docks, trying to figure out which boat she was supposed to be on. She sat up rigidly on the saddle.

"Um, I'm not sure… I'm supposed to be getting on a boat for a journey across the water but I don't know which one it is."

"Where are you heading to? I may be able to tell you which one it is. Fishermans' Horizon? Centra? Balamb? Trabia?" he offered, his kind blue eyes offering her reassurance.

"Is there one travelling to Esthar? I was told that there would be a boat awaiting my arrival-"

"Ah! So you're the girl I was sent to pick up!" the man interrupted with a smile. "Rinoa, right?"

"Yes that's right. But how did you-"

"My master informed me that I would be waiting on some additional… ahem… cargo during my visit to Galbadia."

_Cargo?! The very nerve!_ Rinoa thought darkly. She snorted in reply.

"Cargo… does your master intend to sell me or something?" she asked icily, her brown eyes narrowing at the poor young man. "I wouldn't put it past a creature like him to do something like that." He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another.

"Forgive me please, I meant no offense." He asked, slightly flustered. "Using 'cargo' was a bad thing to say, I truly hope I haven't upset you… oh shit, you know about the master… don't you?" he asked in panic.

"Am I correct to assume that this was some kind of secret? Apologies, but I won't feign innocence in regard to the 'deal' your master made with my father. Or should I say, the demand he made of my father." She said haughtily.

"Oh please don't tell him that I let it slip out; you cannot imagine the things he would do to me if he thought I had told you."

Rinoa sighed. "No, it's quite alright; I won't tell him that you said anything. In fact, I heard the whole story two days ago from my father's mouth." She dismounted from the saddle and held the reins in her hands. "Now where are we supposed to go Mr… um…? I'm sorry; I don't even know your name." she admitted sheepishly.

"It's Zell, Miss Rinoa. If you'll follow me I can take you to the vessel at the edge of the harbour. We should arrive in Esthar before nightfall." Zell began walking up the pier towards a small steam powered ship which she had overlooked because of its size. She blinked in surprise and struggled to find her voice.

"That soon? But I thought it was a four day trip across the waters, how is it possible to travel so far in such a short time?" she was completely baffled. Zell gave her a sly wink as she led Midnight up the ramp and into the ship.

"Do you believe in magic, Miss Rinoa?" he asked simply, pulling up the ramp, preparing to make way.

"Only in stories from my books. Magic doesn't exist in reality." She said with a small yawn. Zell gave her a lopsided smile and started the motor.

"Well then; just believe that the technology of smaller ships aids in speedy travelling distances. If you wish to go down to the lower deck, you will find a cabin room to rest in. you seem exhausted from your travels, maybe you should refresh yourself. There is also an outfit which the master hopes you will find to your liking to change into when we get nearer to land. I shall wake you when we arrive in Esthar."

She nodded and thanked him, descending down the staircase. She found the room and discovered the cabin bed laden with soft looking bed sheets. A delicate looking pale blue gown hung gracefully near the port hole and she stroked the fabric gently. It was made of a fine quality silk, with a generous amount of lacy petticoats for her comfort, and was adorned with tiny white sequins along the neckline. It was tasteful and very pretty. She smiled at the dress before lying down on the cabin bunk. Being so much more comfortable than the one at the inn the previous night, sleep claimed her shortly afterwards.

Back on the top deck, Zell rested his hands on the helm and pushed out of the port.

_You may not be a believer now, but you will do soon. Maybe you will be the one to break the dreadful spell and return us all to our former glory. Hyne, I hope you are the one; these past four years have all but consumed him, he has almost completed the transformation. And once he does, our changes will too, become permanent._

* * *

It had been several hours since she went into the ship's lower hold. Upon the top deck, Zell stalled the engine and went down into the ship to check on the young girl. Poking his head around the door, he found her sound asleep under the cotton duvet. She had a peaceful expression on her face, like she was having a good dream.

He smiled at her sleeping form and returned to his post on the deck. He reached into a satchel that was sitting by the helm and brought out two objects, a silver hand mirror and a sliver ring. Placing the ring on his pinky finger, he raised the mirror to his face.

"Fithos, Lusec, Wecos, Vinosec." He chanted slowly. "Show me the master." Suddenly the mirror's face began to glow and a glimmering white light flashed, contorting Zell's reflecting image into that of another. Dark red eyes stared back at him through the reflection of the mirror and a fanged mouth spoke impatiently.

"Zell, I trust that you have good news for me this time." It was not a question he was asking the young man. After two days of disappointment, Zell had avoided contacting his master until he had Rinoa on board the ship.

"Yes sir, she is currently sleeping in the lower deck." He informed the beast with a nod. The glaring red eyes narrowed.

"Excellent. How long before I send Irvine to the shipyard to escort her to the castle?"

"Send him now; I had to wait for her to fall asleep so I am still travelling along the waters. But I wanted to speak with you before opening the portal. As for timing; at a guess I would say we will arrive at the docks in around twenty minutes. If Irvine goes now then we'll be back at the castle within an hour. "

"That pleases me very much Zell." He said, without any emotion whatsoever. "But before you get back to your duties, I have one more question for you."

"And I shall strive to answer that question honestly sir." Zell replied with a small bow.

"The girl… Rinoa… is she…" the beast struggled to make his question firmly.

"Beautiful sir?" He answered the unfinished question for his master. Despite his fearsome appearance and cold disposition, the master was incredibly shy about the matters of interactions with females. "If that is what you wish to know then yes she is, as beautiful as the stars in the sky. Would you like me to take the mirror to her quarters so you can see for yourself?"

The beast's facial fur bristled visibly and he shook his large head. "No, I will trust your judgements. Her father told me she was a sight to behold and your confirmation is enough. I shall be waiting in the main hall upon your arrival. Farewell."

The sparkles emitting from the mirror faded away, leaving Zell staring at his own reflection once more. He placed the mirror carefully back into the satchel and looked at the ring on his left pinky finger. His right index finger stroked the band gently, revealing an engraved scripture of an ancient language glowing brightly. He twisted it around his finger three times, repeating the same words he had recited for the mirror.

"Fithos, Lusec, Wecos, Vinosec." He chanted. "Return me to the castle docks."

The ring began to emit a strong magical pulse, turning the surroundings of the ship into a vast purple-black universe. Midnight whinnied in fear, stomping her hooves onto the deck. Zell went to her side and petted her nose softly.

"Easy girl, it's alright. Nothing is going to harm you." he whispered into her ear soothingly. The young mare nickered in response, nuzzling into his shoulder as the dark purple sky slowly began to return to normal blue and white. He looked up to see the walls of the castle on the horizon.

"Time to wake up the princess." He said with a smirk, turning on his heels to the room where she was still, to his surprise, flat out.

"Miss Rinoa?" he called, stepping towards her bed. "It's time to get up; we'll be landing at the docks shortly."

She shot up in the bed, staring at him for a brief moment. She blinked several times, in an attempt to wake herself up completely.

"Ohhhh!" she yawned, stretching her arms up above her head. "Sorry, Zell… I… I didn't realise I was so tired."

"No need to apologise, I should be the one saying sorry for having to wake you up so soon!" he said in exaggerated distress; fearing that if she was tired upon arrival to the castle, the master would punish him for disturbing her.

She swung her legs out from under the covers and got to her feet. "Don't worry; I won't say anything wicked of you to your master if that's what you are thinking. You have been so very kind and helpful towards me." She told him gently. "If you'll excuse me; I shall freshen myself up before we reach the land. Could you please…?" she gestured towards the door, giving him the hint that she wanted to undress. Zell's face flamed bright red and he began to stammer.

"O-of course! I'll… if you need me… I'll be…um…" he indicated towards the door and stumbled from the room. Rinoa smiled lightly and laughed at his antics. She walked over to the porthole and removed the gown from its hanger, preparing to dress herself.

Sometime later she arrived on the deck to an extraordinary view. Tall mountains that reached the fluffy clouds in the sky stretched on for as far as she could see, surrounded by forests of every spectrum of green. She noted an elegant looking carriage waiting for them at a nearby pier. At the top of a long, winding road she saw the castle perched between the mountains. It was a truly breath taking sight.

"Oh... wow…" she whispered to herself and made her way towards Zell's position by the helm. He smiled back at her.

"Welcome to Esthar, Miss Rinoa."

* * *

**Author's Note II:** To those who read my 'next chapter' synopsis when this was first published, I typed it out in error and had to correct it- Rinoa doesn't meet the beast until Chapter Three. I have up to chapter… seven? Yes, that's right, chapter seven completed so I may update again this week if I get the chance. Love to you all!

**Next Chapter:** Rinoa has arrived in Esthar and meets her host for the first time later that night. But... what does he want from her? Why was she brought here?


End file.
